Those stupid Marauders!
by Ima.SoC.razy
Summary: Mayzella, Aymee, Megan, and Lilly are the Marauder girls, not that they want to be, that's just how it is. Mayzella or Mazze never planned on falling in love it, but a change in her life led her to it. Marauder era. RL/OC Slight LE/JP, and SB/OC.
1. Meeting Everyone

**Authors Notes: Hey! So this is my first story. I'd love any constructive criticism you have. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I will not make any profit off of this, I do not own it either, the great J. K. Rowling does. I do however own my characters Mayzella, Aymee, and Megan.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Lilly, Megan, Aymee, and I are the Marauder girls. It's not that we want to be, that's just how it is.

It all started in my first year. I had said good bye to my parents, and boarded the train. I searched the train for an empty compartment. When I couldn't find one, I settled for one with only one other person inside. As I slide the door open the boy looked up from whatever he was reading.

"May I sit here?" I asked. Then quickly added. "There's no more seats."

"Of course." He quaintly replied.

I quickly slid the door shut behind myself, and sat down. I took this time to really look at him. He had Carmel brown hair, and from what I could tell he had dark chocolate brown eyes. He looked tired, and worn as if he'd just been ill. As I was analyzing him he looked up. I looked away embarrassed. He stuck out his hand, and said.

"My name's Remus Lupin." Remus. What an unusual name. Of course not as unusual as mine.

"Mayzella Elise, pleased to meet you." I said as I shook his hand. It took me a moment to realize that he was now analyzing me. I blushed maddly. I had grey blond hair, with the most unusual gold eyes. Soon he went back to reading. We weren't alone for ever tho.

Soon a girl with fiery red hair knocked on the door.

"May we sit here" She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

She came in and sat down next to me. Two other girls, and a small plump boy falowed her in. The boy sat next to Remus, and the girls sat next to the Red head.

"Hello, my name's Mayzella, but please call me Mazze." The red head smiled at me, and said.

"Hi. I'm Lilly Evans." She said then pointed to one of the girls with black hair.

"This is Aymee, and Megan." She said as pointed to the other girl with brown hair. They both waved.

"And I'm Peter." Said the small boy. I looked over at Remus thinking he would introduce himself, but he didn't.

"Um....this is Remus." I said shyly, blushing. He looked up as I said this, and smiled. I smiled back.

Just then two boys came tumbling into our compartment. One had long curly black hair, the other had shorter messy black hair. Both boys were laughing there heads off. The one with longer hair elbowed the other in the ribs.

"Hey James, looks like we found the chick compartment." He said with a sly look. I frowned.

"Hey can we sit here?" Asked the other boy. No one answered so they just sat down.

"My name is James Potter." Said the one with messy hair. But I noticed that he was only talking to Lilly.

She frowned.

"Who said you could sit here?" She said sharply. It was the one with longer hair that replied.

"Who said we couldn't?" He said cockaly. "By the way, my name is Sirius Black." Lilly huffed, and looked away. I decided to be polite, and said.

" Mayzella." James nodded in acknowledgment.

Just then Aymee spoke for the first time.

"I'm Aymee, this is Megan, and Lilly." hey both nodded. I faintly heard James mutter "Lilly."

"My names Peter. " I looked over and saw Peter looking almost lovingly at James, and Sirius. It was mildly creepy.

"Remus." I heard Remus murmur faintly. Then it was as if we hadn't just met. Lilly was chatting animatedly, to Aymee, and Megan. Remus was reading. James, and Sirius were ploting, as Peter listened avidly.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it! Pleeeeaaaasssseee review! **


	2. An Outing

**Ok, second chapter time! Hope you like it! Sorry about the last chapter. But hopfully thats fixed now. Beware this chapter is kind of short. Please review!**

5 years later

I stepped threw the portrait hole, with only a minute to spare, until curfew. Only to be pushed right out again, by an invisible force.

"Hey guys." I said nonchalantly. I was used to this. "Watcha up to this time?"

"What makes you think we're up to anything?" Replied who I presumed to be Sirius.

"You guys are always up to something!"

"Good point." Replied who I guessed was James.

"Hey Remus where are you guys going?" I knew Remus would give me a strait answer.

"U-um.....out." It was probable a prank. I tried a different approach.

"Cool, can I come?" There was some unintelligible muttering, then James replied.

"Sorry not enough room." What!? I'd been under that cloak with them a million times!

"What ever." I replied bitterly, as I shoved past them into the common room.

"Sorry." I heard someone mutter, as the door shut. I walked over to where my friends were siting.

"Ugh!" I said as I sat down next to Lilly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Megan.

"The boys are being all secretive again." I said in a disgusted tone.

"Well you know them, probable a prank."

"Yea, but they wouldn't let me come with them." I whined.

"Well then they're lame."

"Yea, your right." We then went back to our mindless chatter. That is until Lilly convinced us to go to bed, grumbling about class tomorrow.

Little did I know that at that exact moment Remus was out in the Forbidden Forest, as a werewolf.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Snow!

**O.K. So this chapter is do to over excitement about the wonderful snow we have!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning I awoke to a great chill in the air. I rapped my blankets tightly around me, and stepped out of bed. I walked over to the window, thinking of closing it. But when I looked out, all I could see was white. It was snowing!

"Yea!" I cried out, and started jumping up and down. Lilly, and Megan jumped out of bed, and stared at me. Aymee grabbed her pillow, and chucked it at me. I dodged it and cried out.

"It's snowing!" Megan rolled her eyes, and Lilly left to get ready for the day. Aymee on the other hand jumped up and ran to the window. Soon we were both jumping up and down coursing "it's snowing, it's snowing!"

After we had calmed down, and finally gotten ready, I decided to head down to the common room. When I reached it I saw Remus sitting by the fire. I walked over to join him. When I approached him I saw that he looked worse than ever.

"Oh, Remus are you O.K.?" I asked, my worry noticeable in my voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." I didn't believe him, but I did not press the subject further.

"Guess what?" I didn't wait for an answer. 'It's snowing!" He chuckled at my over enthusiasm.

"Did you want to go outside?" I jumped up from where I was sitting, and yelled.

"Of course!" I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the common room, and down the stairs. The minute we stepped outside I jumped into the snow. I felt the freezing cold snow tingling where it touched my bare skin. I LOVED Snow! I could hear Remus out right laughing at me. He was going to regret that. I grabbed some snow in my hand and chucked it at him. It hit him dead in the face. I laughed at the silly face he made. But then he retaliated. Throwing two snowballs at once. It was WAR! Soon enough James, Sirius, Peter, Aymee, and Megan showed up.

"Your having a snowball fight without us?" Whined Sirius. I chuckled as did James, and Remus. But after that there was no more talking, just flying snow.

But after awhile we all got cold, and I don't think I was the only one that was hungry. After all we had missed breakfast. So we all hurried inside, anticipating warmth, and delicious food.


	4. Meeting with Snape

**Again, this chapter is pretty spazy! But I hope you still like it!**

Later that day, I was taking a walk with the Marauders. Aymee, and Megan had gone to join Lilly studying. Remus tried to convince me to go with them, but I'd had enough with school work. I needed a break. We were all having fun, talking, and throwing snowballs. But of course it wasn't long until the Marauders arch enemy, Severus Snape, showed up. But really it was quite a scene, seeing as he was flanked by two third years.

"Look guys, Snevulus and his big scary cronies! Watch out they might try to pull your hair!" The Marauders burst out laughing. Except Peter who didn't seem to get it.

"Look who's talking. Two rule breakers, a pretend prefect, a wannabe, and a spaz!" Snape spit back at us. Unfortunately I'm not all that good at verbal arguments.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression that being funny was a good thing. Excuse me while I have an identity crises! I mean before you know it everyone will hate me because I'm funny! All of us funny people will be shunned. Sent to live on the streets, and beg for food that you wont give us, because we're to funny! But soon one of us (probable me) will rise up, and lead us into talking over the world threw lame, and sarcastic jokes! But because being funny is a bad thing we will ruin the Earth, and we will all die! KA'BOOM!" I made an explosion with my hands."Is that what your saying? Because I think your wrong." Oops! That's what happens when I open my big mouth! Great! Now we looked worse than we had. I looked over at my friends for help. Sirius was rolling around in the snow laughing, James smacked his forehead and sighed. Peter looked befuddled, and Remus smiled warmly at me. I looked over at the enemy, they looked just as confused as Peter to say the least.

"Yea, well having a friend like that, makes you more stupid than I thought." Snape said trying to collect his scrambled thoughts. "I mean she deserves to be in an insane aslylm rather than a school! She's probable just your friend because you pity her, but then again look at yourself. Three blood traitors, two mudbloods, a half blood, an asylm escape, and what ever that is." He said as he pointed to Peter. "We're all purebloods and obviously better than you." I shrieked furiously, and pulled out my wand. But there was no need. Sirius, James, and Remus all pulled out there wands. They were all shouting curses aimed at Snape, and his cronies. Soon they were fleeing for the castle. As soon as they were gone, the boys burst out yelling, and muttering.

"Mudblood! Really, who would call Lilly a name like that!?!"

"I can't believe we let them get away!"

"Such fowl language! Mazze, insane? Why that's preposterous! I thought him and Lilly got along, to call her that tho!"

"Wait what's going on?" I decided it was time to intervene.

"Guys, GUYS! Stop! Calm down!" They stopped mid rant. "It's ok, you can get him next time." But Sirius wouldn't be swayed.

"Mazze! Didn't you hear him? He deserves to be hurt!" I groaned, Snape did deserve it. But Sirius would get into trouble, not that he cared.

"I agree with you. But why do something rash now, and risk getting into trouble. When you could plot and plan, and get him later?"

"I agree with her Sirius." 'You would' I heard Sirius mutter. "You could cause much more pain, and get in much less trouble if you wait." Remus put in.

"She makes a good point." It was James saying this that made Sirius wait.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean he's any less of a prat."


End file.
